The Road To Goldwyn
by GoldenEnderHawk
Summary: 10 Years into the future. Daily routine: Kill Walkers! Luke. The leader of a town named Goldwyn. Nick. The leader of a town name Birdstone. Both rivals. What will happen when Clem tries to bring them together? She meets old friends along the way and perhaps realises her feelings for a certain someone. [OlderClem/Kenny] [Luke/Nick] RATED T for now! [CERTAIN CHAPS MAY BE RATED M]
1. Chapter 1 : The Ravens

**A/N: **

**Here is my third Walking Dead Game Fanfiction! Don't worry, 'Hear Me Now [Cluke]' is still going on and 'Different In A Way [Click]' is still going on :D However, Hear Me Now has been put on hold for a little. Just gathering some ideas on where that story is actually going. Different In A Way will - I will be updating for it every now and again. **

**Anyways! Enjoy!**

**I also need some OC's for this story so PLEASE give me some when you review :D The OC's will be based in a secure location that Clementine will eventually make it to. (It's kinda like Wellington.)**

**LETS GET ON WITH THIS FANFICTION! FIRST CHAPTER OF 'The Road To Goldwyn'! [!OlderClem/Kenny!] [Luke/Nick] This will be my first 3rd person fanfiction. Let's see where this goes :P**

**Clementine is 21 and Kenny is 42!**

**Luke is 37 and Nick is 35!**

**NEW OC: Amy Roberts**

**Age: 24**

**Has short brown hair (Not AS short as Jane's hair.) with a streak of pink on a piece of hair that covered her face and she has blue eyes. **

"So. How's your day been? You okay after what happened with Luke?" Amy asked Clementine as she bashed a walker's skull in a knife. Clementine had met Amy about three

years ago, whilst looking for supplies. Clementine was alone before she met Amy. Clementine said,

"Luke can be an asshole sometimes, I swear." She kicked down a walker and bashed it in the head with a knife.

"Come on Clem. You can't be mad at him forever. He is pretty much your 'brother'." Amy said as she killed the final walker that had interupted their supply run. Clementine dusted herself off and said,

"Two things. One. I never said that I was gonna be mad at him 'forever' and two. He is not my brother. I just can't believe that he feels like he can tell me what to do

all the fucking time. First he takes my hat and hides it and then he makes me come out here and risk my life for the eighth day in a row. And to top it ALL off he has to hit me round the face just cuz I wouldn't listen to him. God his job as a 'leader' is getting to his head."

"Well Clem. He is the leader of Goldwyn, I am pretty sure he can tell who to go out and get supplies. And besides, I bet he knows that you can handle yourself. He will apologise to you, just give him a bit of time." Amy assured as she grabbed some tins from a cupboard that she found. Goldwyn. Goldwyn is like Wellington, but a hell of a lot better. Wellington was a lie. A big lie. They said that they would help people but no... they killed them as soon as they did something wrong. Goldwyn was started about 4 years ago, Luke and Clem felt the need to help people out there instead of letting them go to Wellington, however Luke DID take control of Goldwyn very quickly. Clementine and Amy had found an old warehouse and decided to search through it to see if anything useful popped up. It was difficult to find supplies in this world nowadays. The sound of the giant doors being opened echoed through the warehouse.

"Oh shit." Clementine said as she hid behind some boxes. "Amy get down!" She whispered. Amy got down as she was told, hiding behind a counter. "Please don't be them. Please don't be them." Clementine whispered to herself.

"Alright! Search the place. One of our men said that they saw some people come in 'ere. Can't have 'em scrounging around our supply stash." A scratchy voice came from another room. The door to the kitchen which Clem and Amy were currently in slammed open. Clementine slowly peered over the boxes and back down, shit it is them, she thought to herself. Clem knew that badge anywhere, the badge that was on all of their men on the front of their jackets. A badge in the shape of a bird. They were 'The Ravens', they came from Birdstone, Goldwyn's enemy. They pretty much kill everyone if they get in their way, and they never leave a scrap of supplies around after a supply run. The only reason that they wouldn't kill someone is if they brought a lot of supplies to them. The only person that Goldwyn knew from Birdstone was Nick, Luke did some shit to make Nick pissed and Nick betrayed Goldwyn by giving a lot of supplies to Birdstone. However, I know that there is something going on between Nick and Luke.

Clem looked over at Amy who had fear written all over her face, Clem pointed at Amy then pointed towards a window. Amy peered over at the window and then back at Clem, she mouthed the word 'No'. Clem KNEW that this was risky but what other choice did they have? Clementine frantically looked around and then remembered her knife that was stuffed in her pocket. They heard the footsteps getting closer and closer, there was no time to think threw a full well-laid out plan. Clementine grabbed her knife and jumped over the boxes and jabbed it into the guards neck.

"What the fuck!" Amy whispered. I shushed her and we both went for the window. We opened it and jumped out and just in time as we heard footsteps running towards the room. "God. That was way too close!" Amy said as we ran towards the meeting point.

"God. I didn't wanna have to do that but... it's kill or be killed." Clem tried her best to wipe away the blood from her jacket but it was no use. "They bette be at the meeting point."

They ran for a few minutes but then decided it wouldn't hurt to walk. As they came closer and closer to the meeting point they saw two people. Thank god they were actually there.

"Finally. What took you so long?" Jane asked.

"Yeah. Been freezing our asses off out here." Vince said as he leaned against a tree with a rifle in his hand.

"Sorry. Didn't really notice how long we were gone." Amy said without telling them about The Ravens. It was probably for the best.

"Alright. Come on then." Vince said as he motioned towards the car. Vince and Amy jumped into the front seats, Vince driving. And Clem and Jane hopped into the back seats.

On the way back, Vince and Jane became suspicious on what had happened whilst Clem and Amy were out. Jane asked,

"So. Nothing important happened?" Clementine shook her head in response. "You find anything useful?"

"Well er- A few cans of food here and there but... Everything is pretty much gone from everywhere. And besides, I'd say that we have enough food for the 130 people that are living in Goldwyn to last for at LEAST a year." Clementine mentioned. Amy agreed and Vince just concentrated on the road ahead.

"If you say so Clem." Jane replied.

After a few minutes of silence and about 10 minutes away from Goldwyn, Amy spoke up,

"Er- we kinda ran into some guys..."

"What! Who?!" Jane questioned.

"Ravens." Clem said simply.

"F#ck. Did they see you?" Vince asked with concern.

"No but Clementine killed one of em." Amy mentioned.

"Gee. THANKS Amy." Clementine said sarcastically as she leant back in her seat.

"What do you MEAN you killed one of them?!" Jane sounded angry.

"Goddamnit Clem! You know if they find out that you are from Goldwyn they will bring hell upon us!" Vince shouted.

"Well I am sorry that it was a 'kill or be killed' situation." Clem responded.

We arrived at the gates of Goldwyn and Vince wound down his window, he shouted up to a guard who was on the wall patrolling,

"Let us in Nathan!"

**NEW OC:**

**Nathan Brighton**

**Age: 19**

**Has brown hair and seems to wear a yellow jacket over whatever he wears. Has brown eyes.**

"Whatever Vince... Could at least say please." Nathan mumbled that last part. He pulled a big lever which opened the gates. And after the car drove through the gates Nathan closed them once again. Clementine got out of the car and pulled my hat down over my head more, because of how cold it was outside. She walked up to her door to go into her house, which she also shared with Luke and Luke's friend Lewis.

**NEW OC:**

**Lewis Wells**

**Age: 27**

**Has black hair that sticks up and dark green eyes. Always wears a black hoodie.**

She entered the house and closed the door behind her, she kicked off her shoes and went into the kitchen. Luke and Lewis were sitting some chairs in the kitchen reading a book each.

"Heya kiddo." He said. Clementine gave him a glare and went towards the sink, she grabbed a cup and started to fill it with water. They had managed to find a river which provided them with a water source. "Oh come on Clem." Luke tried to encourage her to talk. He stood up and walked towards her.

"Come on Clem, Luke's just trying to sort the situation out." Lewis said.

She stopped filling her cup with water and then downed it in one. She walked away from him and into the sitting room. She sat down on the couch and Luke took a spot next to her. Clem stared forwards and nowhere else with her arms crossed. Luke sighed, "Cleeeemmm."

"Fuck off Luke." She replied.

"Aww don't hurt Lukey's feelings." he said back. He quickly wrapped his arms around Clem and said, "I'm sorry kiddo. I didn't mean to hurt ya." Clem sighed and pushed Luke away and then headed for her room. She shut the door behind her and faceplanted on the bed.

"Right. Have fun sorting this shit out with her." Lewis told Luke as he walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

Luke ran his hand over his face and then headed towards Clem's room, "Come on sis. Can't we just work this out."

"Don't call me 'sis'" she mumbled.

"I mean it Clem. I'm sorry for hittin ya and taking your hat... AND making you go out on a supply run ag-" He started.

"Well yeah. Thanks to you I could've died." Clem cut him off.

"What?" He questioned.

"Fucking Ravens popped up. Me and Amy barely made it out." She turned over onto her back to face him. Luke scratched the back of his head and said,

"Damn Clem. I don't know what I'd do if I lost ya. Your like a sister to me." Clem stood up quickly and wrapped her arms around Luke. "I'm sorry Clem." A small tear ran down Clementine's face.

"And you're like my big brother." She said as she looked up at him. He smiled and asked,

"Sooo er- you forgive me?"

"Hmm I dunno..." She said as she pulled away. "I guess I MIGHT be able to." Luke rolled his eyes and tapped the top of Clementine's hat.

"Thanks kiddo." as he walked away, Clem punched him hard in his arm. "Fuck what the hell Clem?"

"Now we are even." She smirked and shoved him out of her room.

"No violence!" Lewis shouted from the other room.

* * *

"Fuck! Whoever did this shit WILL pay!" Nick cried out as he slammed his fist against the table. Someone had dug a knife into one of his scouters' neck. Nick and his best men 'The Ravens' were all crowded round a long table.

"We did see two girls walk into the warehouse. Maybe one of them did it. They got away before we could get to em. Fucking little shits." Nate said as he crossed his arms.

"We will find em. They might be from Goldwyn or probably that other place... oh what was it called? Ya know, the town where they got some pretty sick fucks in there, couple cannibals." Nick tried to think.

"Err... Vertcliff was it?" Wyatt mentioned. Nick nodded in response. Nick was the leader of everyone in Birdstone and Nate was in charge of keeping The Ravens in order. Even though Nick and Luke WERE supposed to hate each other because they were the leaders of rival towns, they hid their secrets.

"So what we gonna do now?" Kenny asked...

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading! Like I said, I am currently accepted OCs! If you have any ideas, leave them in a review :) THANKS FOR READING! And by the way, with the OCs, it's first come first served ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Nuke4Life

**A/N:**

**I will be introducing a few new OCs in this chapter! Including a few that were suggested by ZeroBullet0! (Still accepting new OCs)**

* * *

_NEW OC - Lives In Birdstone_

_Name: Violet Tinders - __female early 20s__(Suggested by ZeroBullet0 - Thanks for the OC!)_

_Brown hair blonde at the tips, violet eyes, grey hoodie, black pants, parkour master and has a cousin named flame and she is awesome at throwing knives._

* * *

_Violet's POV_

"Go go go!" I shouted to the ravens. We had been caught up in a sudden storm and we were trying to evade a big lurker horde. It was me, Nate, Wyatt and Flame.

* * *

_NEW OC - Lives in Birdstone_

_Name: Flame Ryder - female, a few years younger than Violet. (Suggested by ZeroBullet0)_

_She usually stays close to violet. (Violet's cousin) She wears a red jacket with black pants and has blue eyes, she's good with a sniper and has black longish hair. Can be shy at times and she loves animals._

* * *

We were told to find out information on Goldwyn and Vertcliff. God I hated going anywhere NEAR Vertcliff, the place is filled with cannibals. Goldywyn is just full of idiots with guns. I could run faster than Nate and Wyatt, and I could even run faster than my cousin Flame. I ran 'The Ravens' with Nick and we had a pretty good setup going at Birdstone, even if we were making enemies.

"Come on guys! Keep up!" I encouraged them.

"Jesus! You're fucking killing us! You were the one who had army experience, not us!" Nate complained. I rolled my eyes as we continued to bolt through the forest. I quickly jumped a tree in an instant and put my hand down,

"Grab on Flame!" I said. She smiled as she jumped up and grabbed my hand, I pulled her up quickly. I then pulled up Wyatt. I offered my hand to Nate but he declined,

"No no. I got it." He waved off and started to climb the tall tree. I sighed and watched as he struggled to climb. It took him a while but he made it up just in time before the lurkers turned up.

"What took you so long Nate?" Wyatt teased. Nate gave him an evil glare and I noticed Flame's mouth form into a slight smile. Flame tends to be quiet, she rarely speaks up in a conversation between the Ravens, but she is a good shot with a sniper. And THAT'S why she is apart of the Ravens in Birdstone. God knows why Wyatt and Nate are apart of the Ravens. It's Nick's decision on who is in the Ravens and who isn't.

I had noticed recently that Flame constantly smiles whenever Nate appears. It can't mean anything can it? I mean, I would never trust Flame's life with Nate. NEVER. Hopefully it's just a small stupid crush that will go away soon. However, the only people that Flame actually talks to is me AND Nate. I mentally facepalmed as we all looked down at the 20 or something lurkers that were passing by us, they didn't look like they had noticed us.

"Ravens!" Oh shit. A voice came from the walkie-talkie that Wyatt had. It was Kenny's voice, he was second in command. Even if he and Nick hated eachother's guts. The lurkers had noticed us and were starting to surround the tree. I swiped the walkie-talkie from Wyatt's grasp and pressed the button, I said,

"God Kenny! We are now stuck in a tree in the middle of a forest and there are twenty something lurkers surrounding us and we can't get down!" I said harshly.

"Whatever. Just get back here soon." Kenny said and his voice was no longer heard. I passed the radio back to Wyatt and he shoved it into his pocket.

"What are we gonna do now." Flame said quietly. I scratched my head as I stared down at the lurkers trying to reach for our feet.

"Well. They are relatively slow right? If we all just jump down and run through em, they might be too slow to grab us." Nate suggested. I was considering on whether that was a good plan or not. But suddenly, Nate had already jumped down, as had Wyatt and Flame and they started to sprint through the lurkers. God, hopefully they make it. I stood up on the tree and I started to jump from tree to tree, branch to branch.

"Fuck! Help!" Wyatt shouted. They had all managed to get out of the horde but Wyatt had been pinned down by a lone lurker. I quickly pulled out a pocket knife from my back pocket and I flicked my wrist back then forward. The knife dashed through the lurker's head. I smiled in victory. "Thanks!" Wyatt said as he ran towards Nate and Flame who were still running. I jumped out of the tree and tried to catch up with them.

We eventually made it out of the forest and into an open field with a few lurkers here and there. They didn't seem to notice us though. We all stopped and tried to regain our breath.

"Fuck. That was a thrill wasn't it?" Nate said. I saw that Flame was smiling as Nate spoke. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. It was 'awesome'." I said sarcastically. "Come on. Let's just get back to Birdstone." We started to walk in the general direction of Birdstone. South.

* * *

_Luke's POV_

I lay in the grass in the nearby forest near Goldwyn. But not alone. With my best friend. If you can call them my 'best friend' anymore. They're something more than just a friend.

I felt his warm lips on mine as his body was on top of mine.

"I love you Luke." Nick said.

"I love you too, Nick." I said as I smiled. He climbed off of me and sat up against a tree. I sat by him and sighed. Noone knew about me and Nick. The leaders of two rival towns. Goldwyn and Birdstone. Nick took his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair. I quickly grabbed his hat and put it on my head. He raised his eyebrow at me. He sighed and said,

"This is stupid." I gave him a confused look and he said, "Ya know. 'Us'. Is not gonna work."

"And why wouldn't it?" I questioned.

"It's gonna cause chaos in our towns if anyone finds out." I had to agree with him there.

"Yeah." I mumbled. "Nick. They won't find out. How could they? We are in the middle of a random forest, noone from Goldwyn would come in this part of the forest because there is no need for our town to do so." I assured. Nick ran his hand over his face,

"I guess." He replied. He turned his head to face me and his icy blue eyes always hypnotised me. I took off Nick's hat and put it back on his head. He rolled his eyes. I quickly placed my lips on his and he responded by wrapping his arms around my neck.

* * *

_Clementine's POV_

I paced around the sitting room frantically.

"Calm down Clementine." Lewis tried to assure as he continued to read his book.

"Well I'm sorry. I'm just worried. Where is Luke? He left hours ago, he said he'd be right back." I said as I took a seat next to Lewis on the couch.

"God stop worrying. It's like you're in a relationship." Lewis grinned. I glared at him and took his book and threw it across the room. "Fucking hell Clem." He mumbled as he stood up and picked the book back up, he placed it on a nearby shelf. I crossed my arms and smiled. A knock was heard at the door, Lewis walked over to it and opened it. "What's up babe?" Lewis asked. I scoffed. Great. It was Jane. I have NO idea as to why Jane would go with a guy like Lewis.

"Nothing much. Just bored out of my mind like I usually am." Jane said as she came in and took a seat on a separate couch from me. "Hi Clem." She said.

"Hey." I said simply.

"You seem worried Clem." Jane assumed. Lewis took a seat next to Jane and said,

"Heh. She is." Jane raised her eyebrow. "Luke left a while ago and hasn't come back."

"Doesn't he usually leave almost everyday and come back later on?" Jane asked. Lewis wrapped an arm around her and said,

"Yep. He does...But he has been gone longer than usual. A LOT longer than usual. A few extra hours I'd say."

"In all honesty. He is the leader, he should be here to lead and not be out here doing god knows what." Jane said. I nodded and at that moment the door opened and in came Luke.

"Jesus Luke! Where have you been?" I questioned.

"Er- I - Out for a walk." Luke said. I raised my eyebrow and walked towards him and wrapped my arms around him, he did the same to me.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"Couple of lurkers. Nothing too bad." he said as he pulled away. I frowned and he asked, "Sup Clem?"

"Nothing. I was just- I was just worried about ya. Kinda..." I confessed. He smiled,

"Don't worry kiddo." I folded my arms and said,

"Shut up Luke." Me and Luke then looked over at Jane and Lewis who were currently having a make-out session.

"Jesus guys! Get a room!" Luke said as he attempted to shield his eyes.

"No Luke! Don't tell em to do that. They'll end up sleeping with each other in YOUR room." I joked.

"What the fuck! Why my room?" He questioned whilst grinning.

"You deserve it." I said. Jane then stood up and walked towards the door,

"Alright. I'll see you guys later. I gotta go check on the food supply for dinner in a bit." She waved and smiled at Lewis then walked out. I shook my head at Lewis. He questioned,

"What?" Me and Luke exchanged glances and then headed into the kitchen to get something to drink. Lewis followed shortly after.

It felt like such a normal life in this town. Or so we thought.

* * *

**A/N:**

**How was that? Thanks for the OC ideas! Still accepting some. We will be checking out the other town Vertcliff in the next chapter and I need a few OCs for that! SO PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS D: thankies :3**


	3. Chapter 3 : Sneaky Main Hall

**A/N:**

**Next chapter I will DEFINITELY put some new OCs in that are requested by reviewers!**

**Thanks for the support guys :3 (If you requested Delilah, they will be in the next chap for sure!)**

_Luke's POV_

Nick gave out a sigh and said as he leaned his head against a tree, "We can't see each other anymore Luke..." I looked at the ground and nodded,

"Yeah. Yeah I know. Clementine is getting suspicious and so is everyone else..." I said.

"I still can't believe that Clem thinks that Kenny is dead... Kenny always questions where I have been when I get back and he always asks if I have found Clem." Nick stated. I rolled my eyes. Nick let out another sighed, "Look Luke. I really don't wanna leave you but... People are gonna get really suspicious."

"I don't see why we can't just join our towns together. Ya know, form some kind of truce." I tried to convince him.

"We both know that that won't work out. All of the Ravens hate your little scavengers." Nick said.

"What if you send someone from your group over to Goldwyn as a representative. We can work something out Nick." I suggested. Nick scratched the back of his neck and said,

"Yeah. I guess that could work." My face lightened up. I sat closer to Nick and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I want us to ya know... 'work'. I'll send someone over as soon as I get back to Birdstone." Nick said as he stood up, as did I. We faced each other and I gave him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled and rolled his eyes. He started to walk towards Birdstone and I started to walk towards Goldwyn.

Clem's POV

"La la la!" I tried to block out Lewis' words. Lewis groaned in frustration,

"Clem. You need to know about this kinda... 'stuff'."

"Nope. No I don't. I do NOT need to know about con...-traception... or erm... 'sex'" I mouthed that last word, god this is awkward.

"Well Luke thinks that you NEED to know because of how old you are and ALOT of boys here seem to stare at you quite a bit, from what I have noticed." Lewis mentioned.

"So why doesn't Luke teach me this... 'stuff'." I questioned.

"Cuz he is busy with trying to keep this town standing. What with the Ravens pissed off because you killed one of their guys."

"Yeah yeah."

The front door then opened and Luke and Jane entered. "Hey. We're having a town meeting in a bit. A guy from Birdstone is coming over to see if we can work out someway that we can trust each other." Luke said. Jane immediately sat next to Lewis... and I mean 'immediately'. Fucking hell she was pretty much all over him in an instant. I rolled my eyes and walked with Luke into the kitchen. I folded my arms and glared at Luke,

"What's up Clem?" He asked.

"Why do I need to learn... 'stuff'" He sighed and said,

"Because. It's something that EVERYONE needs to learn. Even Sarah needs to learn about it, I may have to teach her about it myself in a few days when I have less on my plate." I groaned,

"But it's... weird. And I pretty much know the basics." I said, "I have read some pretty fucked up books whilst being at Goldwyn and I have been given some really really weird fanfictions to read. Some of the kids thought it was funny to pair me and you together and write a fanfiction about it. #Cluke my ass." Luke laughed as someone called him on the walkie-talkie.

"Hey Luke. Some people from Birdstone have arrived." Nathan said through the walkie-talkie.

"Alright. You and Amy take em to the main hall." Luke responded. He placed the walkie-talkie into his back pocket. "Come on Clem." He said as he tapped my hat and walked back into the other room. "Oh Jesus! Shield your eyes!" Luke said as he covered his eyes and I did the same. Lewis and Jane were in a fucking heated make out session. I walked over towards Lewis and Jane, I started to push them towards the front door,

"OUT OUT OUT!" I said.

"Calm down." Lewis chuckled. We all started to head towards the main hall where some Birdstone members were waiting.

We reached the doors and Luke opened them, Amy and Nathan were sitting at the table. Luke, Jane, Lewis and I all entered and took our seats round the table.

"Where are the Birdstone members?" Luke questioned.

"They are with Vince in the back. He's just making sure that they won't be a threat to Goldwyn." And as Nathan said that, Vince came in with the three Ravens.

"Alright this is Violet, Flame and er Kenny." Vince said. Wait... Kenny? No no no it can't be.

"Oh shit." I heard Jane whisper. Jane and Kenny hate each other to shit.

"K-Kenny?" I asked. His eyes widened and I stood up and walked over to him.

"It can't be you Clem..." He said shocked. I wrapped my arms around him and he returned the hug, I could smell his original scent, it made me feel kind of tingly inside...

"Hopefully this can be an easy business then..." Luke said. I pulled away from Kenny and we sat next to each other at the table. Me and Kenny talked quietly whilst Luke was talking with Violet and Flame.

"I thought you were Kenny." I said.

"Well I'm fine." I noticed that he glared over at Jane.

"PLEASE don't hold a grudge over Jane." I tried to convince him. He looked at me and then back at Jane, he sighed and said,

"Fine. As long as AJ is safe."

"Yeah. He is, he lives with Christa and her new boyfriend." I said.

"Ok." He replied.

"So. You're from Birdstone..."

"Yep. And you're from this shit town you call Goldwyn."

"What's wrong with Goldwyn?" I questioned. He sighed,

"I dunno. It doesn't seem like a good system. You don't have enough people guarding the walls and you don't seem to have many guards."

"Well If I am honest. We have quite a few guards, we just don't like to show them off." Suddenly, Kenny took my hand in his and said,

"You should just come and join Birdstone. I am sure Vanilla Ice won't mind." I looked over at Luke and then back at Kenny,

"I can't leave him."

"You like Luke? The hell?"

"No I don't. He's like a brother to me." He groaned and released my hand. To be honest, I felt warm and safe when Kenny had his hand in mine. What a weird feeling.

"Okay. Kenny, are we gonna form a truce or?" Luke began. Kenny folded his arms and sighed,

"Hm. Why should we form a truce with you?" Luke looked really persistent, I wonder why.

_Luke's POV_

Fuck. Come on, please just form some sort of truce. I want to do this for Nick.

"It will be good for the group. We can fend off people from the town Vertcliff together. We can share supplies aswell." Vince said, trying to help me

"I dunno. Maybe Nick should be here for this." Violet suggested. I had noticed that Flame was a quiet person, they didn't really speak for the whole meeting.

"Alright. How about we call a temporary truce and then we can bring Nick here tomorrow." Kenny suggested.

"I guess that it could work." Amy said.

"Then it's settled. We'll be back around the same time tomorrow." Kenny said as he, Flame and Violet stood up.

"Alright then. Nathan will lead you out." I said.

"Follow me." Nathan said as he motioned towards the door.

_Clem's POV_

I stood up and quickly wrapped my arms around Kenny. He was shocked at first but then quickly returned the hug. I will admit that I lingered.

"Er- Clem?" Kenny snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh shit. Sorry." I said as I pulled away.

"Swear." He mimicked me. I lightly punched him in the arm and gave him a sneaky kiss on the cheek. His eyes widened as he followed Nathan out with Flame and Violet.

Suddenly, Luke dragged me into the room next to the main hall. He folded his arms,

"What?" I asked.

"Is there... something going on with you and Kenny?"

"What?! No!" I protested.

"Clem, he's like 40 something and you are only like 21!"

"And what if I did like Kenny? What's wrong with 20 year age difference?" Luke sighed and exited the room.

Fucking hell.

**A/N:**

**So Kenny and Clem have finally met each other again!**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Training And Loving

_Clem's POV_

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Lewis and I are teaching AJ how to shoot a gun." Nathan said.

"Are you sure that that is a good idea?" I questioned.

"Yes! I mean... Didn't you learn to use a gun when you were like 9 or something?" Lewis was right. I did learn to use a gun when I was 9. I sighed as I stared into the endless line of trees.

"Hey er Clem. You got a walker behind ya..." Nathan casually mentioned. I rolled my eyes before turning around and walking towards the walker,

"Does Christa know that you are teaching AJ?" I asked as I stabbed the walker in the head.

"Christa doesn't need to know." AJ spoke up. I sighed once again before walking towards AJ,

"Juuust be careful okay?" I said.

"Ok Clem!" He replied with a smile. You'd think that me and AJ were siblings by how much time we actually spend together. AJ lives with Christa a few doors down from Luke, Lewis and mine's house. Nathan lives opposite to us with someone called Jay Trucker.

**NEW OC - Suggested by anonymous Guest**

**Jay Trucker (male)**

**Age:27**

**Dirty blonde hair, green eyes, white skin, buff and tall. Mainly wears shaggy combat pants with a brown shirt and a thick jacket. Wears combat boots and black gloves most of the time. He is strong, loves to place weaker people in line and his main weapons of choice is an axe or shotgun. He doesn't get along with most people and he hates being told what to do, he is scary tough, mean at times and he loves scaring people for fun.**

"Don't you worry about us Clem! Head on back to Goldwyn, we won't be long." Nathan assured. I raised an eyebrow and folded my arms,

"Maybe I wanna see AJ shoot a gun."

"If you want." Lewis said. As I watched Lewis help AJ to aim the gun, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Luke, with Jane not too far behind.

"What have I missed?" Luke asked.

"Apparently. Jane's idiotic boyfriend is trying to teach AJ how to shoot a gun." I replied. Jane smirked,

"Is that such a smart idea?" She questioned.

"They think that it is a good idea." I said as I motioned towards the group of three.

"Don't look at me. I was talked into it by Lewis." Nathan defended. Lewis didn't seem to be listening to us... He spoke to AJ,

"Okay. The main thing is to not panic when you are holding the gun. It may seem heavy at first but you will get used to it. Just aim aaaatt... hm."

Lewis stopped. He walked towards the walker that I killed, "Can I borrow your machete, Luke?" He asked. Luke walked towards him and handed him his machete. Lewis instantly chopped off the dead walker's head. "Thanks." He handed the machete back to Luke. Luke walked away towards me and he said,

"Aaaaaand Lewis has finally lost it."

"You don't say." Nathan inputted.

"What exactly do you plan to do with that head?" Jane asked. Lewis took out a pocket knife and stabbed the walker through the head, he then pinned the head onto a nearby tree.

"That's your target AJ." Lewis started, "Remember. You have to shoot them in the head." AJ nodded before looking down the sight on his pistol. I walked towards him and lowered his elbows,

"Don't lock your elbows. You could hurt yourself." I mentioned. He took a deep breath as I placed my hands over his ears. "Aim carefully and then fire." I saw AJ concentrating hard. He quietly mumbled something to himself before firing the gun. He missed the walker head but only by an inch.

"Shit." He said.

"AJ. Don't use that kinda language." I scolded.

"S-Sorry. It ju-just scared me." AJ confessed.

"You'll get used to it kiddo." Luke said. AJ took a deep breath before aiming his gun at the walker head again. He didn't lock his elbows, that step was now complete. I covered his ears seconds before he shot the walker in the head.

"Good job AJ!" I praised him. He smiled happily before handing the gun to Nathan.

"You'll be a professional at this soon." Nathan said as he patted AJ on the head.

"Let's just keep this a secret from Christa for now." I told AJ.

"Secrecy..." AJ whispered before he ran back to Goldwyn with Nathan. I turned around and noticed that Jane and Lewis were gone.

"Welp. Looks like those two are probably having sex in our house right now..." I said. Luke chuckled,

"Yep. We should head back. Gotta be there just in case we get any new members joining." I nodded before following Luke.

"Okay but you're going into our house first and telling Lewis and Jane to go and sleep together somewhere else..." Luke groaned in annoyance.

_Kenny's POV_

God. After all these years, Clementine turned out great. I leaned back in my arm chair whilst I stared at the fireplace. Lukes still as stupid as ever. Me and Nick have decided to travel to Goldwyn together tomorrow, maybe I can see Christa and AJ again. Though it's not like that AJ will remember me at all. I sighed heavily before there was a knock at the door.

I opened the door and standing there was Nick, me and Nick STILL hate each other to shit. I am surprised that he allowed me to stay here.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Just wanted to say that I was heading out. Got some erm... business to do. You alright to handle things til I get back?" He questioned. I raised my eyebrow as I said,

"Sure." He nodded before he walked off. I closed the door.

_About an hour later_

_Luke's POV_

I sat outside with my back against a tree. I then heard the sound of rustling coming from a nearby bush.

"Ah fuck." Nick appeared through the bushes.

"Having trouble over there?" I chuckled.

"Goddamn thorns in these bushes." Nick complained.

"Ha stop complaining." I mocked. He glared at me before I stood up and quickly pecked him on the lips. "You erm, you are definetely gonna partner with us right?"

"I'll try, Luke. I gotta convince the rest of the Ravens. Me, Kenny, Violet and Flame are coming over tomorrow to discuss it. Oh and Nate is coming too." He said. Great... Nate. The asshole. "And our new addition to the Ravens is coming. His name is Christian."

**NEW OC - Suggested by ZeroBullet0**

**Christian (Male)**

**Age: 23**

**His main weapon of choice is a bat. He is a getaway driver in emergencies. He's strong, tough, trustworthy, straight and so damn FABULOUS. He has black spiky hair, tan-ish skin, dark brown eyes and he is particularly tall. He often wears a grey hoodie, grey pants, skate shoes and has glasses. He was found by Kenny when he was on the run so now he is apart of the Ravens. **

"Why does ... Nate... Have to come?" I questioned.

"He's kinda like my 'sidekick'." Nick said. "But don't tell him I said that." I smiled and nodded. "Oh! And I hope you don't mind but we ARE bringing a wolf with us."

"What the fuck? That's something casual to say. 'Oh I'm just gonna bring a wolf by the way.'" I mocked.

"It's Violet's pet. He's called Kovu. Don't worry he's well trained."

"He better be." I smiled before placing my lips on Nick's once more.

_ANONYMOUS POV_

"We attack tonight..."


End file.
